iNoticed
by Kioni
Summary: What if Carly did get sent to her grandad's house. She's finally let free and has come back what're the reaction of her friends and family? Cam
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, this is another fic with Sam and Carly again. This is a couple years into the future. Sam is 18 and Freddie and Carly is 17. Hope you guys enjoy reading it like I did writing it.

* * *

I flipped open my cellphone, staring at a small picture of Sam, Freddie, and I. "Just how long has it been?" I thought. The taxi man pulled my luggage out of the trunk of his car. I held my jacket closer to my body. The temperature still feels the same... I smiled to myself sadly.

"Dad, I missed this..." I whispered to myself. I couldn't really blame my grandpa for this. He was only thinking the best for me, right? I contemplated in my head until the cab driver interrupted my train of thought.

"Mam? Every thing's out." He said with his palm out. I sighed while digging into my purse and pulled out my wallet. I pulled out numerous amounts of bills and put it in his hand. He tipped his cap and got back into his car, driving away without a word.

Dang, more people are becoming more defensive each day in this city. I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder and grabbed my rolling suitcase and went into the familiar lobby.

"Oh Gawd! More People!" An older man with the same humongous mole on his face screamed while throwing his mop on the floor and walking back to his counter. Now that is something I didn't miss. I quickly walked over to the elevator, repeatedly pressing the up button.

"You're still here?! Get out! I hate kids!" He screamed out, holding the newspaper rolled up like a stick.

You think I'm still a kid? I say to myself. I get into the elevator as the door slides open. I press the button to the familiar floor without thinking about it and a ding noise resonates in the boxed room as the door closes.

I examine myself a bit. I've grown a couple inches, and the curls are still there but it's easy to tell that my face has surely matured from being round to more slender. I can't wait to actually see them. Of course we sent pictures back and forth with email and aim, but besides that, it's been forever since I hugged my two best friends.

I walk around the corner, anticipation growing as I get closer to the home that would be mine once again. I pull out my keys and hold the one that I haven't touched for years. I hope this key still works. I close my eyes and stick the key in. Turning the key, I hear a familiar click as the door unlocked. A huge smile went across my face as I opened the door.

"I'm Ho--!" I stopped in mid-sentence. Oh My Gawd! I didn't need to see that! I quickly shut the door as I saw Sam on top of Freddie, kissing him on the couch, only to see them scramble off of it. AH! I slept on that couch! I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. This has to be the wrong room or something! That couldn't have been them! She should've been beating him up or eating the food out of the fridge! I tried to rationalize only to turn around when Freddie reopened the door.

"Carly!" The brunette was engulfed in a tight bear hug as her face was pressed against his collarbone. The technology fanatic grew several inches over her. It felt different, but it was the same desperate hug like usual.

"There there Freddie." I patted him and Sam tore him off of me. The memory flashed through my mind of what just happened moments before. It sent really, really awkward chills down my back. I got ready for another crushing hug from my other friend, but nothing happens.

I look at her with a questionable look on my face. Why isn't she doing anything? Is she not glad to see me? Suddenly, my arm gets jerked instantly, my duffel bag and purse drop to the floor, and I get tossed on the couch; I yelp as I fall on the colorful cushions. I give a surprised and kind of scared look as she jumps on the couch. I think she's going to crush me! Freddie only followed with my luggage as I lay there with my face a beet red as she starts snuggling me with her leg over mine and her arms in a vice grip.

"I missed you too." I squeak out. Patting her arms with my hand because that's all I have that I can freely move. I was just plain out confused. One second she's making kissy faces with Freddie, and now she's snuggling me like a teddy bear.

She quickly sat up and straddled my waist, "Couldn't you have given us a call or something!? You didn't even tell me that you were going to come back!" Her hands were on my stomach as support.

"I could've. I didn't think I'd come into my old apartment to see both of my best friends making out!" I cringed at the thought. Things have surely changed. I turned over the best I could to see Freddie, "You can never be the dominant one, can you?"

Sam put her head down on my chest as she still held onto the fabric around my chest. I could tell that she was trying to hide her blush, and Freddie was scratching his cheek out of embarrassment. I continued to talk, "You guys mind filling me in since I'll explain after you two."

"It's nothing like you're thinking Carls." Sam started when she got up from my body. She walked over to him.

"We aren't going out or anything!" Freddie said with as much masculinity the 17 year old could have.

I sighed audibly, "That's it? No telling me why, and the big question, how long?!" I got up and put my hands on my hips. I can't believe this. I never thought this would happen in a million years.

"Carly, you know my obsessive crush on you right?" I nodded, noting all the failing attempts in the past. "I finally accepted we could be friends...possible lovers. And you guys are always ragging on me about how much of a girl I am, so I took my step." Sam elbowed him in the stomach, "Oof..." He clenched his stomach.

"We've only been fooling around for a couple of weeks. He's still the same even though he looks more like a dude." She smirked while patting his belly where she hit him.

I sat there dumbstruck. They sorta acted like a couple but still friends. Is this really happening? "So, Sam, you just agreed? How would you really count this?" I kinda felt bad cause it's like I'm interrogating them.

"I mainly started to hang out with him. Nothing changed but I thought it was one of those stupid ways I acted..." She drifted off and her face seemed concerned about something. Freddie looked at her concerned.

"Whats the matter?" Freddie and I say in union. She scratches her head out of frustration. Sam looks at me with determination.

"Would you count this like friends with benefits or something?" The idea had crossed my mind before, but I never thought of actually doing it. I just shrugged it off and said, "It's all good since you guys aren't dating each other or anyone else for the matter." Again I gave them concerning looks to make sure nothing I said had any contradictions.

"Since you're finally back, I think you and I should celebrate!" The blonde said with enthusiasm.

"Go ask your mom, and we're totally doing this." I agreed with the same charisma. It's been forever since it's been me and her, and we've been friends since the first grade.

"We're going to a club." Sam states in a matter of fact tone. Of course I had no objections. "You need to tell me everything that happened while you were over with your grandpa." She says.

"Wait, I'm too young to go. I can't," I say in disappointment. I've always gone to teen clubs with her, but they always ended at midnight since we were underage. This is Seattle, one of the busiest states in the U.S., and little kiddies can't stay up late. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Who do you think is the only one here that's legal Carls?" Her right brow raised as she asked the rhetorical question. "Cause you know, you two are jail bait to me." She yelped on me, knowing that I would struggle with a little shrieking here and there. I almost forgot I missed Sam and Freddie's birthdays, but I mailed them stuff for it.

"No Freddie allowed!" I point over to him as I was still struggling in the blonde's arms. Glaring at him so that we'd have a girls only moment. The brunette gave a surprised face, but he just shrugged and walked off a bit. I made sure he was a far enough distance. Sam let go and I took a slight breather.

I turn back to Sam, "Well, in return you need to tell me what's been happening here since I've been gone." She gave a knowing smirk and nodded. I squealed a bit and gave her a hug.

"You know how I do." The blonde said in a mocking tone and popped her shirt for effects only to get a slight push from me.

Freddie walks back onto the scene with his laptop in one hand and typing with the other, "So, what're you guys doing?" Only half paying attention and the other half doing some geeky stuff like usual. Some things will never change.

"I'm taking Carly out to the clubs since you dance like my grandma after she started using a wheelchair." She said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I thought since they were going out she would have a little sympathy on the man, but of course that didn't change either.

"I don't want you grinding up against another guy or something, that's why." He said in his defense, "You too Carly. You guys are my best friends." We both rolled our eyes towards each other. Well, I guess Freddie still can't help being the protective one since I was gone.

"Don't worry squirt. We aren't gonna let people mess around with us." She said putting her hands on her hips stating it as a fact. "You know I could take out any of those guys if they try anything."

"Probably not the bouncers." I say, knowing that she isn't that strong. She just gives me another look.

"Well, I'm gonna go ask my mom and get changed. You get dressed too. Hopefully you still got some nice clothes in there." She says in her usual tone as she shuts the door. Freddie looks at me and I just shrug.

"I really missed you Carly. Things are definitely liven up since you're around." Freddie said, coming over to give me another a hug.

"You know, for a second I really thought you were dating Sam when I saw you two on there." I said as I sat down on the couch and opened my suitcase, throwing around clothing and putting what would look good tonight next to me.

The geek bursted out into laughter, "Me dating her? That's got to be crazy! She'll kill me before that happens. Don't worry, we'll never do that. We're older now, and we're just messing around. We aren't going to have sex or anything, at the most just make out." He wiped a tear from his eyes from laughter.

"So, if I wanted to, I could have the same with one of you?" I gave him a questionable look. He just simply nodded. I knew he'd be totally up for it. I raised my brow, "You know I was only joking, right?" I could hear him curse to himself. I laughed slightly.

"C'mon, you know you wouldn't regret it." He tried to 'invite' me into it.

I gave him a simple shake of the head. "Nah, I'll pass. Maybe another time." I said in a joking tone. "Now get back to your place so I can go change in my room." He simply shrugged and started to walk out.

"You two don't have too much fun. I know how Sam can get sometimes." He closed the door when I gave him a nod.

I know how she is. Spencer told me about a time when Sam came back here drunk because she went with some of her college friends. At the same time, I couldn't but I could believe it.

"I think I'm scared, and I'm going to like it." I said with a light chuckle. But seriously, I've never seen my friends drunk, so this would definitely be interesting, especially with Sam by me. Who knows, maybe I could do a little. It would feel pretty bad since we're underage, but who knows what'll happen.

I slipped into a slim black dress that ended down my leg mid-thigh. I left my hair down in natural curls and slipped on my heels. As years passed by, my body curved me and filled better areas. Just as I ran downstairs from my room, the doorbell rang. I looked at my watch, and it said eight o'clock. Right on time, I thought to myself with a little self confidence.

I heard a click from the doorknob. Before I even moved, Sam kept on taking our spare key, so instead we just gave her another spare. She came in with black shoes, black dress pants, a button up shirt and to finish it off, a silver necklace on her neck. I look at her hand. Oh gawd, is that a motorcycle helmet?

"Yo, don't just stand there, beautiful. C'mon, guys want to see that too." She gave me a wink.

"I'm not going anywhere. Is that a motorcycle helmet? You know, to get on a bike with an engine that does go go?" I put it in baby terms and pretended like I was revving it. She only sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Carls. I got my license. Anyways you'll love it. The wind through your hair, the rush of speed in front of you, it's amazing." She walked over and tossed her arm around the brunette's shoulder. I stifled a laugh because I was wearing heels, so I was a bit taller than her. She gave up and crossed her arms.

"Fine, just because I rode with Spencer to Canada before." She rolled her eyes again. Okay, maybe I shouldn't be afraid then. But still I come back and this happens, but what the heck no can't be really done. Hopefully she's still not as violent.

As Sam left going to the elevator I quickly followed grabbing my house keys and tossing my wallet into my purse. She already had the door open by the time I got there and we ran out the building into the cool night of Seattle.

"It's a little chiller than I thought. Maybe I should go grab my jacket." I said that as I was about to walk back into the apartment complex. But a swift hand grabbed my wrist telling me to stop, and of course I obliged.

"Don't worry Carly you can wear my jacket. I stuffed it in my other helmet." She held onto my wrist as we walked over to her bike. It surprised me when we got to it. It's wasn't a Harley like my brother's but more of a sports bike. The red color definitely stood out a lot more.

"I like." I said inspecting the bike. It was clean and everything.

"You better I cleaned it just for tonight." She said. Aw, how sweet making a good impression for my first day back. She took the mesh net off of the bike holding the spare helmet and took the stuffed jacket out of it. I put on the jacket, holding it close. It was thin, but surprisingly warm. Quickly buckled the helmet. Sam was already on the bike revving the engine. It was a lot quieter than I'm used to also. She holds out the helmet waiting for me to finish me putting my jacket on.

"C'mon we only got all night you know." Sam retorted. I could tell her arm getting sort of tired as she held it out. I grabbed it buckling it the straps under my chin.

"Hold up. I'm a girl. Apparently we take forever doing things." I said in a sarcastic tone. I jumped onto the bike the first thing I grab onto is the back of Sam's shirt. Placing my feet on the small pegs.

"You know the procedure. Hold on tight." She said in a suggestive smirk. Oh gawd, what did I get myself into. Next thing I remember is that the vehicle flies from the still spot and into the busy traffic weaving left around cars. My arms wrap around her and I rest my head against her back. Maybe this isn't so bad.

Lights blare past us as we go down the city of Seattle.

"You okay?" Sam says muffled from the wind and helmet.

"Yeah..." I nod against her back and hold a little tighter. It's all okay...

* * *

AN: Hey, guys. I'm guessing you've finished this chapter. Thanks for reading. Sorry about my other fanfic Rainy days. I'm getting to that... Just been trying to think of it. Review please. D


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

AN: Hey, guys thanks for reading up to this chapter. It's been kind of hard for me to think of things right now. I guess you could say the well is drying up a bit. But thanks for the reviews again. I'll try to keep writing more.

Disclamer: I definitely don't own anything in iCarly or anything that relates to it. But if I did...

The crowds were bustling and the mass of people standing outside. I could easily hear the bassing of loud music hit the walls and pass into the freedom of the city. It still amazed me how the atmosphere can change from honking horns to a rhythm of a beat. Besides the music that can't wait to engulf the willing. I feel safe as cold air passes through my sides but the warmth around my my arms and my face rest upon. I missed this...

As the cold air rushed to a slow stopped and I get out of my comfortable trance and lift my head up as I feel the body in front of me straightens up, "Ugh, Sometimes I envy Spencer for having a Harley instead," Sam said. She cut off the engine and propped up the kickstand.

I look at her inquisitively. With a brow raised I ask, "How long have you been driving?" Out of my seldom trance I cross my arms sitting up. Who taught her anyways? Was it Spence? I didn't seem him home though. Was he on a date or at the gym again? I guess I should've called him before I came.

"A couples of weeks. No biggie." She shrugged it off. Taking of her helmet blond curls spilled from containment and down her slim shoulders. For someone who can eat so much her figure doesn't fill in the wrong places. I blushed at the thought.

"You saying me not to worry when it's only been that long?" I sighed and took off my helmet shaking my head left and right making sure I didn't have helmet hair. Every time I did that I feel like I should do some type of Herbal Essence commercial.

"Put that in slow motion and you naked in a shower and we got ourselves a new shampoo model." She smirked as she hopped off the bike. I followed and she took her and my helmet and strapped them to the bike. I think she read my mind.

We walked through the crowd passing people left and right trying to get in. We finally got to the door and I saw her make a "hey" nod to the bouncer and he opened the steel door. I was so confused. I whispered, "Don't we need our ID's?"

"Nope." Well, simple enough.

He was a tall guy kind of plumpish guy with a goofy smile. "This is out of the normal. Thought you waited 'til got inside to grab someone." What'd he mean by that?

"Not this time Josh. She's an old friend. Carly, Josh. Josh, Carly." I waved meekishly before we passed the steel threshold into loud music mashing bodies grinding into each other and the smell of sweat, alcohol, and faint smell of paint. The place was dark except for the laser lights and the dj stage that had drummers with neon splashing on them and the audience as they the drummers hit their instrument.

"Doesn't he look more fat than built for the job?" I wondered out loud. It amazed me how Sam even heard me.

"You say that now but wait until he pulls you out and suplexes you into next tuesday." She snickered and continued walking.

What have I been missed while I've been in Yakima? I stand amazed only to be pulled by the ever so eager Sam. "C'mon don't just stand there like a tiki tower!" She was yelling yet the music was so loud it only sounded like a whisper.

"I do not stand like a tiki torch. More like a lamp" I emphasized my point as I put my hands on my hips. She laughed and dragged m over to the bar. A thin guy stood there flipping a looping the alcoholic bottles around his body. It was actually quite impressive.

"Sam, you want anything?" He smirked finishing up other drinks handing them to his costumers. She drinks now? Nuh uh, not around me she doesn't.

"Yeah, give me the usual." She says joking around. I slap her on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"I can't believe you drink! You better not or it'll be worse than that." I pout and cross my arms once more.

"Don't worry we're only kidding. Gosh, living in Yakima really made you stiff." She laughed once more, and snatches my purse handing it to the guy.

Without even thinking about what she was doing I yell at her, "What're you doing with my purse?!" Another snicker leaves both of their lips. The blond slings her arm over my shoulder pulling me a little closer.

"Don't worry missy I'm just holdin' it for you." He puts it under the counter, and pours a soda. Pushing it over to me. "You really gots feisty one today Sammy."

"Eh?!" I was confused and why do they think I'm "with" her like that? How many people has she brought?

"No, no, no. She's just an old friend. Back in town, blah, blah, blah." We both sit down for a bit to talk.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Carly Shay... You know you're the main reason this chick has lost so many dates." He winks at me and I feel kinda uncomfortable from it. It's like my brother trying to hit on me or something.

"You just had to tell her didn't you? She turned around in her rotating stool watching the mass of people moving their bodies against one or another. Too drunk or doesn't care who they're with and just having fun. "None of them were serious anyways. Freddie probably has been more series with the bums that I've been."

"You know what?" I say to her and one of her eyebrows raise up. "You're such a hoar." I say with a straight face, but easily cracks into a smile.

The blonde gasps over dramatically and puts her hand on her chest looking appalled. I only hit her on the arm again and drag her into the mass of people. We clumsily walk between the beats of the moving bodies until we find a space enough for us. I lean my back against her chest as we follow the beat of the music. She puts her hands strongly against my hips to forcefully get me closer than I already am.

I feel something in my stomach. It was a weird sensation, but not a bad one. Maybe, just maybe... I want more.

Sorry guys! I'm cutting it so short in this chapter, but do not worry of course. This is only the first half of the chapter. There will be more, but I just wanted it in Sam's point of view instead of Carly's. I'm not into the whole thing of switching point of views in the middle of a chapter. So unluckily I chopped it into two. Don't kill me! It will be coming out soon, and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. I have a lot of school work on top with my personal life. I get a lot of inspiration when you guys review and I mean it. I wouldn't have continued writing if weren't for you. So a major thank you. Hopfully I don't take too long :P Thanks again.


End file.
